


angel with a shotgun

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Not for the first time in his life, Nick is sure he is going to die.





	angel with a shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : songs  
> Prompt : Any, any, angel with a shotgun ( the cab )  
> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/907818.html?thread=107412522#t107412522

Not for the first time in his life, Nick is sure he's going to die. 

And, not that he's ever thought that there was a particularly good way to go, this would not be anywhere near his list of top ten choices. Flat on his back, his body aching from punches he'd taken, his ears ringing with what he's fairly sure is a concussion or at least a level ten headache, his sidearm in his oppenent's shaking hands, levelled somewhere around Nick's chest?

Yeah, this sucks. 

He's gulping for breath, trying to find the words to say to convince the guy not to fire, the magic words that will save his life. None come, his brain frozen, his lungs equally so and all he can do is stare. 

Then there's a gunshot. 

A gunshot, but no pain and the other guy gets a shocked look on his face as he freezes in place. The gun falls from his hand and then he crumples at the knees, like a puppet whose strings have just been cut. Behind him, her gun extended and fury in her face, stands Ellie and when she sees Nick, she gasps, is beside him in seconds. 

"Nick!" Then, over her shoulder, she shouts, "In here!" From far beyond, Nick can hear footsteps, voices, but he's more concerned with Ellie's hands on his face, Ellie's breath on his cheek as she leans in close. Her eyes roam over his body, looking for injuries and he knows she's going to find plenty. "I've got you," she tells him, her voice quiet, firm. "You're going to be ok." 

He knows he is because she's here and when she's around, he's always ok. Besides, she's already had one man basically die in her arms, he'll be damned if he puts her through that again. So he nods, brings a shaking hand to her cheek. "Ellie," he rasps and he thinks she'll forgive him for breaking her ridiculously strict rules about bringing their relationship to work. "You have never looked more beautiful." 

She makes a liar of him in the next second, because the smile that breaks across her face is like sunshine emerging from behind a cloud. Only for a second though, then she schools her face into agent mode. "Don't think your sweet talk is going to make up for scaring me like that." But he's close enough to see the twitch of her lips, the glint in her eyes and he knows that they're going to be ok, in more ways than one.


End file.
